Kindersley Klippers
The Kindersley Klippers are an intermediate team and are a junior A team. The intermediate team has had some success, winning the Saskatchewan title in 1966,1967,1969, 1989, and 1991. The Klippers made it all the way to the Hardy Cup final in 1988-89. The junior A team first appeared in the Saskatchewan junior playoffs in 1939-40. The senior team name was revived in 2018 when the Kindersley Red Lions withdrew from the Sask West Senior Hockey League and were replaced by the Klippers. For more information on this team please see Kindersley Sr. Klippers. Current Junior team The Kindersley Klippers are a Junior "A" team based out of Kindersley, Saskatchewan, Canada. They play out of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. They play at the West Central Events Centre. They had temporarily played at the Eston Community Complex with a capacity of about 1000 people after a fire on January 8, 2010 destroyed an adjacent rink in the same facility and caused extensive damage to the WCEC rink and causing the move to Eston. :Saskatoon Titans 1991 - 1993 :Kindersley Klippers 1993 to Present History The Kindersley Klippers began their life as the Saskatoon Titans. The Titans played out of Harold Latrace Arena and occasionally held home games at Saskatchewan Place (now known as Credit Union Centre). Unfortunately, due to a lack of attendance at their games in Saskatoon, the ownership decided to move the team to Kindersley, where they became known as the Klippers. The Klippers won the Membercare Cup as SJHL champions in 2002, but were beat in the Anavet Cup by the OCN Blizzard of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. In 2004, the Klippers again won the Membercare Cup by beating the Weyburn Red Wings. They later won their first Anavet Cup championship by winning the series in the decisive seventh game against the MJHL's Selkirk Steelers. This win sent the Klippers to the Royal Bank Cup as the Western representative. They made it to the Royal Bank Cup final against the OPJHL's Aurora Tigers, where they were defeated 7-1. Their record in the 2004 playoffs was 18 wins and 11 losses. During the 2008 playoffs, the Klippers looked to win the SJHL championship again. The Klippers first defeated the Weyburn Red Wings in five games, then knocked off the Melville Millionaires in six games. They would face the defending league champion Humboldt Broncos in the SJHL championship. The Klippers took a commanding 3-1 series lead over the Broncos, but their luck would run out as Humboldt came back with three straight wins to claim the series and championship. The Humboldt Broncos would later win the Anavet Cup and the Royal Bank Cup. On January 8, 2010, the team's home arena, the West Central Events Centre, suffered extensive damage from a fire that destroyed the adjoining rink, Exhibition Stadium. Significant smoke and water damage, along with the loss of the building's lobby, forced the Klippers to move to nearby Eston for the rest of the season. http://www.thestarphoenix.com/technology/Wintoneak+real+driving+force+Klippers/2515536/story.html The team posted a 8-0-1 record in Eston to close out the regular season and finish third in the Sherwood Conference. Kindersley then swept the Notre Dame Hounds in the league quarterfinal to advance to the Sherwood final against the Yorkton Terriers. Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs *1992 Lost Quarter-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Saskatoon Titans 4-games-to-none *1993 DNQ *1994 DNQ *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Humboldt Broncos 2-games-to-1 :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *1996 DNQ *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Humboldt Broncos 2-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Semi-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-2 *2000 Lost Quarter-final :First in round robin (3-1) vs. Humboldt Broncos and Nipawin Hawks :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 *2001 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2002 Won League, Lost Anavet Cup :Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-3 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-3 SJHL CHAMPIONS :OCN Blizzard (MJHL) defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 *2003 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2004 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost 2004 Royal Bank Cup final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none :Kindersley Klippers defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-2 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Kindersley Klippers defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-3 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Fourth in 2004 Royal Bank Cup round robin (1-3) :Kindersley Klippers defeated Grande Prairie Storm (AJHL) 4-3 in semi-final :Aurora Tigers (OPJHL) defeated Kindersley Klippers 7-1 in final *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Third in round robin (1-3) vs. La Ronge Ice Wolves and Battlefords North Stars :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2006 DNQ *2007 DNQ *2008 Lost Final :Second in round robin (1-1-1) vs. Melville Millionaires and Weyburn Red Wings :Kindersley Klippers defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-3 *2009 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Estevan Bruins 3-games-to-2 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2010 Lost Semi-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-none :Yorkton Terriers defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-3 *2011 Lost Semi-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Yorkton Terriers defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2012 DNQ *2013 :Preliminary Round Estevan Bruins defeated Kindersley Klippers 3-games-to-1 *2014 :Quarter-Finals Melville Millionaires defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none *2015 Lost Semifinals : Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 :Notre Dame Hounds defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-2 *2016 Lost Quarterfinals : Kindersley Klippers defeated Notre Dame Hounds 3-games-to-1 :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 External links * Kindersley Klippers official site * Kindersley Klippers at the SJHL's official site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Category:Sask West Senior Hockey League teams